Loving the Impossible
by Demyxslight
Summary: ShinoZaku. Shino wonders about a certain blue haired boy.
1. Prolouge

Whoooo! My first Naruto fic so be nice!

Naruto: They won't be nice to you! Your so darn rude!

Am not!

Naruto: Are too!

Shikamaru: Both of you are troublesome!

Shut up!

Sasuke: On with the fic!

**Pairings:** Shino/Zaku, Naruto/Sasuke, Gaara/Neji, Sakura/Ino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prolouge

I told the baka to quit while he still had a chance.

I told him. But he was to stubborn to listen.

His arms exploded. And his career of being a ninja was over.

I saw him once or twice walking by the hospital.

From what I heard he had my bugs removed. But along with it were those holes.

He'd never do attacks like those again.

I wonder why he's still in Konoha. He's all better now.

But he just is.

At first I found it really annoying.

But I soon found out something.

I was in love with Abumi Zaku.

Short but I like it! No flames! I like this pairing!

Naruto: Of course you would! You're weird that way!

I know!(takes bow)

Naruto: Oh brother!

Shino: Do I have to be in love with that jerk?

Yes! Or would you rather be with Gaara?

Shino:.......On second thought this might be fun!

I knew that you would see it my way! Anyways.....REVIEW!


	2. Let the fun begin

**I feel so stupid! I put this story in the Beyblade section! I was tired though!**

Naruto:Yeah well you look stupid!

**Hey! Enough from the peanut gallery!**

Naruto:Hehehehehehehehehehe!

Zaku:I don't see why I have to be in this fic. I hate stories!

**You're gonna be in here because I said so!**

Zaku:Whatever.

Ino and Sakura:Enjoy the fic!

**Also this story is mostly Shino's POV. Once in a while I'll have somebody else.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shino. Or you in there?"

I snapped out of my daydream to look into the face of my teammate, Kiba.

He was an ok kinda guy when he wanted to be. Which was really rare.(A/N I love Kiba so don't take the things I do to him or describe him the wrong way. I just think it's cute when you tease him a bit!)

I pushed his hand out of my face.

"Yes Kiba I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine."

"I am fine!" I said getting a little annoyed.

"Well geez! You don't have to bite my head off! That's Akamaru's job!"

He burst into a heap of laughter which annoyed me beyond belief.

"Argh! I'm going out for a walk."

I left him standing there looking a bit dumbfounded.

The last thing I heard him say was,"What did I say?"

I walked around for awhile before I realized what I was about to walk past.

The hospital.

I was about to walk by his window.

Did I dare?

Of course I did what the hell were you thinking?

I was going to tease the baka a bit.(A/N I know Shino is serious but I can't help it! He should be carefree once in awhile!)

Before I did what I was about to do I hid from the window. I peeked in to make sure that he was there.

He was!

I lightly tapped on the window and hid before he saw me.

I heard him grunt.

I peeked just a little bit to see what he was doing.

He was looking at the window blankly. Then he shrugged and went back to bed.

I laughed quietly. This was going to be fun!

I tapped alittle bit harder on the window this time.

I received a,"Who the hell is there?" response.

I laughed alittle bit harder.

I knocked even harder and then ran because I knew that he got out of bed.

I hid on the side of the hospital and peeked out a bit to see what he was doing.

He was looking around with an angry look on his face.

And by accident, I found it so gosh darn funny that I burst into a fit of laughter.

Loud laughter.

"Haha you dirty sneak! I found your hiding spot!"

Oh boy.

I didn't what to do at first.

I was stunned because he found me.

And that gave the time to catch me.

He was suprised I can tell.

Then his handsome face turned angry.

"You!"

He twisted my arm behind my back.

I cried out in pain.

"You are the one who caused me misery! Who caused me hell! I'm going to make you pay!"

He twisted my arm harder.

"Why are you here?"

I don't know why I did what I did next.

I just did.

I leaned and made contact with his lips.

They were nice and warm.

When I pulled back he was stunned.

"That's why."

Then I ran.

I ran until I reached my apartment.

And when I sat down I was shaking.

That kiss was.........GREAT!

But boy was I ever confused.

I needed a friend.

Somebody who would listened.

Who wouldn't be surprised on what I did.

That somebody was none other than Nara Shikamru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAY! I like it when Shino can be a little prankster to!**

Shino: But it's not.........me.

**Argh! You sound like one of those people who don't like there outfits!**

Zaku:..........(still stunned)

**Shino! Wake your new boyfriend up!**

Shino: But he's not sleeping.

**I know that! Quick pour cold water on him!**

Shino:Huh uh! You do it!

Naruto: I will!

Naruto:( grabs pail of ice cold water and throws it in Zaku.)

Zaku:NARUTO!

Naruto:( points finger at author) It was all her idea!

(Shrinks when Zaku gives her a muderous glare) Well....an-anyways REVIEW!


	3. Oh boy!

**Hey! At least I got 4 reviews! Oh well.**

Naruto:Hahahahahahahahaha! It must mean that you write boring stories!

**Shut up!**

Naruto:Make me!

(shakes her fist at him)**Don't make me use this!**

**Zakuuuuuuu! Where are you? And where is Shino-kun?**

Naruto: The last time I saw them they were...in ...the...bedroom...

**Naruto?**

Naruto:Yea?

**You don't think they're...**

(loud noises are coming from the bedroom...they are getting louder.)

Naruto and authoress:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

(they run away)

**Whew! That was awful!**

Naruto:I know! That's worse than when you decide to sing in the shower.

**...(makes a fist) Don't make me use this!**

Hinata:Um...n-now o-o-on with t-th-the fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru's POV

Shino was pacing when I got there.I glared at him when he let me in the house.

"Do you know how troublesome this is"

"No and I don't care."

I took a seat as he told me the whole story.

"I don't know what to do. This is so serious"

As for me, I thought that it was the funniest thing ever!

Back to Shino's POV

Shikamaru had a weird look on his face.

I thought that he was going to get angry with me.

But instead he started laughing his ass off.

That just made me angry.

"It's not funny"

"Y-Yes it is! You! Shino! The most serious guy in all my life that I have ever seen kissing a Sound Ninja, and the one you like to top it off, just because he didn't know what to do"

He started laughing even harder.

I groaned.

"Now how will I ever show my face in public"

He calmed himself down before answering me.

"Just show you're face. It'll be embarrassing at first but it'll show him that you're not afraid to show your face in public especially around him."

I sighed. He was right.

"Maybe you're right."

I expected him to leave right then but instead he started laughing again.

Ok maybe he wasn't the best choice.

The next day

"Ok that is enough training for today. You are dismiss."

Practice. How I hate it!

I was just walking off when Kiba ran up beside me.

"Shino-kun. I have to talk to you."

"About what"

He took a deep breath and started.

"I was talking to Kin and Dosu yesterday. They said that Zaku was in shock when he came back from being outside. When asked what happened he said that you kissed him. Did you really"

I was beet red.I guess that gave Kiba his answer because he was wearing that stupid grin he always wears when he knows something.

And he knew something!

"Don't you say a word"

"Too late"

Then he took off running so that I wouldn't catch up.

Too bad for him I did!

I chased him all around the city before I decided to hit him.

I think that he's still unconsious.

After hitting him I realized that I was right by the hospital!

He led me here!

And there was Zaku and his team.

Once again I couldn't move.

I was scared.

They didn't notice me until I squeaked!

They all looked me.

Zaku's beautiful eyes looked into mine.

They held for a second.

Then I took off running.

Zaku's POV

I didn't know what to do.

There he was staring at me.

I can still remember when he kissed me.

It was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me.

Yet...I enjoyed it...a lot.

But there was no way that he would like me!

I'm a Sound ninja!

I hurt people for the hell of it!

But there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I had to find out!

So I started after him.

"Zaku! Get back here"

But I didn't go back.

I followed him into the woods.

Shino's POV

I hate Kiba! I hate Kiba! I hate Kiba!

He did this on purpose!

He was so dead when I get ahold of him.

But right now I have to escape Zaku!

I try side jumping to confuse him.

Didn't work.

So I made a repilcate of myself.

And hid.

And waited and waited and waited and waited and zzzzzzzz...

Whoops almost fell asleep!

After awhile when he didn't come I felt it was safe!

Only to get pinned by Zaku.

He looked me straight in the eyes.

A few minutes went by before he said anything.

"Tell me something. Why did you kiss me"

I didn't answer him.

"Answer me! Why did you kiss me"

I didn't know what to do. Do I tell him that I like him?

Yeah right. What were you thinking?

You crazy!(A/N Had to add that!)

He tightened his grip on me in warning.

I had to think of an answer quick before I became dead meat.

"Well you see...um...well..."

"Out with it boy"

"I li...lov...um...because I could."

"Because what"

"Because I could"

His eyes darkened in anger.

Oh boy.

From anger his eyes turned taunting.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Now I was the one in shocked!

He let go of my arm.

He didn't say anything.

Just left with a stupid grin on his face.

I had to get home now.

-

**Hurray! Another chapter done!**

Naruto: So what!

**...Oh Naruto-kun!**

Naruto: (backs away slowly) What is it?

**(pulls him into a hug) Happy Valentine's Day!**

Naruto: (hugs me back) Thanks!

**So anyways! Review please!**


	4. Big Note

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Alot of family problems. I will be updating all of my stories in due time.


	5. WTF!

I know I haven't updated this story in God knows when but I seriously ran out of ideas...stupid me!

**Naruto: Exactly! Stupid you! **

SHUT UP YOU!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Do you want more?" asked the silky voice._

_I groaned. He was teasing me with that damn tongue, sucking on my member for a while and just when I was about to cum he would give a kiss._

_Damn him. _

_"Say my name and MAYBE I'll give you what you want."_

_"Z-Zaku."_

_"That's better!'_

_He contiuned what he was doing until I came into his mouth._

_"Zaku... I love..."_

I sat up in my bed sweat running down my face. I looked down and realized that I pitched a tent. I sighed and headed to my bathroom. Ever since that jackass kissed me I've been having dreams about him. I finished my business in there and walked out.

"Had that good of a dream did you?"

"Huh?"

Sitting on my bed was Gaara. He was wearing a long red shirt that fell off his shoulders revealing the straps to a black tank top. His pants were black leather and he was wearing black shoes. He tilted his head to one side and then gave me a smile.

"So um...you like Zaku?"

I blushed. "T-That's none of your business."

He closed his eyes and then he opened them and smiled at me again. I tried to pull him away from the subject.

"So where's Neji?"

He eyes darkened but then he shrugged.

"The jerk demanded that I take this clothing off. I told him to fuck off and he got all pissy. So here I am!"

"Well what do you want? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 6:00 a.m. You wanna go get something to drink?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile

"Zaku...Zaku! Wake up!"

Zaku turned around and faced his angry teammate Kin. It's been a week since he was released from the hospital and all he wanted to do was sleep. He looked at the clock and then glared at Kin.

"Do you know what time it is!"

"Yes! Remember? You told me that you wanted me to wake you up at 6:00 because you had to meet Gaara at that stupid bar!"

"OH SHIT!"

Zaku jumped quickly out of bed and got dressed. He ran out of the front thinking of all kinds of excuses to tell Gaara. That boy HATED when someone was late. When he finally reached the bar he decided to tell Gaara that he was writing a story and that he lost track of time.

He walked in and saw Gaara. Gaara turned around and waved at him. Zaku was about to wave back when he saw who was with him. Both boys seemed suprised. Then they both turned to Gaara and shouted,"What's he doing here?"

Gaara smiled slyly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooh what's Gaara got up his sleeve. By the way oooh-squishy in the manga Zaku gets one arm blown off. In the anime, he doesn't lose any.


End file.
